Katana no Shoushin preview
by twilightwanderer
Summary: A preview of an upcoming AU story: Prince Yokitsune Hitotsu, aka Kurama, and the mysterious, Nazonohi, aka Hiei, search for a fabled sword. The legendary attainment of it can either save the prince's kingdom or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's a preview of one of my upcoming stories. In it are the characters of Yu Yu Hakuso, duh,except they're called by different names since it's an AU universe and stuff. You can still identify them easily, because their names are dead giveaways. I actually might give them their real names back in the finalversion or eventually, you know, secret identies.Anyways, this is just a preview to see what you all think. Enjoy. Please R&R. I appreciate any and allcomments, suggestions, etc...

EDIT: Thanks to a reader, a grammatical error was brought to my attention. As you may have noticed the title is now changed, as is the sword's name in the story. Now it's the correct Japanese. So for trivia, _Shitsubou Shita_ means 'I'm disappointed' whereas _Shoushin_ means 'broken-hearted.' So now all is right in the world. Enjoy!

* * *

Gallantly he marched through the corridors of polished wood and brass, of golden arches and exquisite tapestries, until he arrived at the interior garden. Rays of the morning sun trickled through the ceiling opening down to the beautiful landscape below, making the ripples of the pond sparkle like waves of sapphire. The peaceful serenity was disturbed by the splash of a koi's sunny tail as it swam quickly to the surface to venture a bite, and by the gentle creaking of bamboo as it swayed with the wanton wind. Along the banks of the pond, willow trees cascaded their saddened branches down to the water, hoping to find solace within their depths, much like his mother. There she sat upon the terrace, as she always did, overlooking the tranquil pond as dragonflies hovered over it, seemingly mused and entranced by their reflections. 

He strode towards her and bending, placed a kiss upon her cheek. "Good morning, mother," he whispered, but she made no response to his display of endearment. Nor did he expect her to.

Placing his hands on the back of her chair, he observed the scenery before him, wondering what his mother was seeing within the world she was trapped in constantly. Did she see the same picturesque scene of ordinary he did? Or was she viewing something wondrous, phantasmagoric, and full of imagery? He abated fears of never knowing, not wanting to believe his mother might never speak, that he might never hear her beautiful, song-filled voice again.

Smiling, he brushed the thought away and stroked her silky tresses tied back in an imperial bun. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he said, "I'll back be later to visit with you," and with saddened steps, left her side, doubting she was even aware of his presence.

Suddenly, his senses heightened. Someone powerful was watching him from the archways high in the ceiling of the imperial abode. Easily he himself could jump up to the rafters to challenge this intruder and banish him from the palace. He decided against it, though. Judging from the amount of power he sensed emanating from among the tapestries, the person in question might vanish before he had a chance to. So he stayed his hand and instead spoke aloud, "I know you are there. Who are you? What do you want?"

A pleased snort came from the rafters and with speed and agility beyond the young prince's comprehension, a shadow raced down the walls and onto the marble floor before him. The shadow slowly took on the form of a young man with piercing gaze and a grin full of cockiness. The intruder's blood-red eyes followed his every movement, taking in everything visible and unseen about him with their cold and calculating stare.

Immediately upon making eye-contact with this strange individual, a wave of fear and uncertainty overwhelmed him. He was shocked at his reaction. Being fierce yet gentle-hearted, he was renown for his stalwartness and valor. Yet now, he was cowering from a lesser being. Straightening himself and regaining his confidence, he boldly inquired again, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is of no concern to you. However," the figure thought deeply for a moment, then replied, "You may refer to me as Nazonohi."

"'Enigmatic Fire?'" The prince mused, perplexed. "Why do you withhold your true name from me? I could order you to identify yourself, with even torture, if necessary."

The mysterious young man sneered. "You? From what I've seen, you wouldn't even slay a dog to put it out of its misery."

The prince's hand balled into fists, knowing the degrading comment referred to his dear mother. "Why you insolent piece of filth. Depart from my castle at once before I am forced let the guards deal with you!"

"That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

Nazonohi sighed exasperated. "It means your guards have been dealt with themselves, by my hand."

Shocked and confused, the prince tried to calm his racing heart, knowing this enigmatic person could sense his fear. Gulping down his apprehension, he eyed him warily and asked, "What do you want?"

The smile returned to the stranger's face and he began to languidly walk to the other side of the hall. "Have you heard of the Katana no Shoushin?"

"'The broken-hearted sword?' Of course, everyone has heard that legend."

"Well, I'm off to find it. And if you know the legend, as you say, you'll want to accompany me."

"Why is that? What importance does a fabled sword have? I have my duties here and my responsibilities to my people. If you are not aware, my country is at war and the fighting must cease. I have more important matters to attend to than some myth." Arrogantly, he turned his back at the stranger and marched down the hall, yet before he had even taken a step in the opposed direction, Nazonohi stood in his path. Angered, the prince fumed. "You mongrel! Get out of my way at once!"

Ignoring his half-hearted threats, Nazonohi glowered, "Obviously you are unaware of the sword's true power."

His rage passed like a summer breeze at those words. After a moment of consideration, he asked the stranger to continue. The legends spoke of the sword as being an invincible weapon, giving the person who wielded it absolute power, but not without a price, for all who were told of possessing it were never seen again. All he had delved from the legends was power-hungry individuals soon received what they deserved upon obtaining this fabled sword, and by it, if it existed, the world's corruption would soon dissipate. However, this black-clad individual seemed to know more than what the books said.

"'Whomever wields the swords holds utmost power within his grasp.' I'm sure you are very familiar with this aspect of the legend. However, most view this strictly from a dominant point of view, believing this sword will help them bring an end to the entire known-world." A small smile brushed his lips at this idea before fading away into a distant glimmer while he continued, "Yet they are all naive of its other abilities."

"'Other abilities?'" The prince questioned haughtily. "What purpose could this all-powerful sword have but to destroy?"

"To give life." The stranger stated matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You heard me right. I know you're not deaf, Yokitsune Hitotsu."

"You...you know my name," the prince stuttered, astonished. "How do you know this when no-"

"Do you want me to finish explaining about the sword or not?" After the prince nodded, Nazonohi continued, "Where was I? That's right. The sword not only takes life, but can give it as well. So," the stranger pointed towards the interior garden where his mother sat, as always, "see that piece of rotting flesh over there?" The prince twitched but ignored the stranger's rude comment. "Well, if you possessed the sword, you could give her her life back. You could hold the key to free her from the prison of her mind."

Hitotsu's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Tears brimmed at the dam of his eyelashes at the thought of seeing his mother smile again and call out his name lovingly. He wiped them away, reality and doubt hitting him. "That's just nonsense and stuff of fairy tales. There is no Katana no Shoushin. It doesn't exist. You're just keeping my hopes up so you can tear them down, for whatever reason you may have." Suddenly, horror consumed him, and he leapt backwards, drawing his sword. "You aren't one of Tekishi's men, are you?"

"If I were, you would have been dead long ago."

Returning his sword to its scabbard, Hitotsu slowly approached Nazonohi, a question on his tongue. "Even if this sword is real, how would it be found? The legends contain no clues or evidence of where it is hidden."

A grin of superiority seemed to be prominent of the face of this stranger. Quick as lightning, his fingers reached into his coat and brought out a tattered piece of parchment. "There is, if one knows where to look. So," the figure raised a thin black eyebrow, "will you join me?"

Furrowing his brow, the prince was assaulted by a strange thought and inquired, "If you already have everything you need in order to find this sword, why are you sharing this knowledge with me and giving me a possibly false hope for my mother's dying soul?" Caught back by this question, the figure met his eyes for only a second before staring at the ground. This display of coyness surprised and intrigued the prince, so he played further on this chord of conversation. "Tell me, Nazonohi, of what use am I to you?"

He glared at him, his eyes blazing crimson. "Do you want to save your mother or not! What does it matter what I need you for. The question is whether you want to give her the chance to live again or let her die!"

Though the young man's concern for his desires puzzled him, he was not about to let the opportunity, however far-fetched it seemed, to slip pass him without even a failed attempt. "Fine," the prince stated, causing the stranger to raise his other brow, "I will accompany you on this quest to find the fabled sword, but only on one condition."

Nazonohi rolled his eyes, as if knowing he something would be asked of him. "Your mother and your kingdom shall be watched over while you are gone. I have men who would be less than willingly to let Tekishi rule this land."

The prince smiled and nodded his head. "Then, you have yourself a deal."

"I knew you'd see it my way," the young man muttered, before jumping back up into the rafters and disappearing from sight and sense.

Hitotsu stared after him in wonderment. The sunlight drifting through the white, green, and blue tapestries altered their colors into a vibrant burgundy, like the color of freshly poured wine, as it made its way down the edge of the horizon. One of the servants came and bowing informed him the evening meal had been set for his enjoyment. Had that much time really past, the prince pondered, as he rushed off to join his mother and other royal officials to dine.

Through the idle conversation and tireless gossip of scandalous affairs and royal campaigns, of the wars in the West advancing ever-swiftly, Hitotsu found himself enrapt by the words of the Enigmatic Fire, and wondered when he would see his burning, dark flame again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hokay, here's the second chapter. I know a few of you are very interested in this story, but I must say, what you're reading is merely a preview. I'm kind of in a writer's slump, so don't expect a lot of updates right now. However, in good news, I am watching Yu Yu Hakusho, so hopefully the creative juices will start flowing again.

* * *

Piles of books scattered over the cherry oak desk, not an inch of wood could be seen. Their bindings thickly coated with dust, their covers almost crumbling at the touch, this horrid state of disrepair a result of age and disuse. Now, after years of never being opened, they were finally exposed to the still night air and the prince's thirst for wisdom. The soft glow of candlelight scarcely illuminated their words of untold majesty as he read page after page, his weary eyes watering and aching at the tremendous strain put upon them ever since the guests departed. With only the company of thousands of volumes of forgotten lore and the historical attributes of his kingdom's past, the stillness of the room was oppressive and the silence, deafening, save the sound of paper turning every-so often. Nevertheless, in spite of this solitary evening, he pursued his search for knowledge and understanding of the enchanted blade. The moon peered through the window, as if inquiring of his reading, but he took no note of the luminous orb or any of the mundane things surrounding him, lost in his thoughts and in the hope that the stranger's proclaimations may indeed be true. Countless passages based on the tales of the Katana no Shoushin and of the people said to have grasped its might described only the carnal warfare and destruction left in its wake. Not one example indicated the sword contained healing powers. Until, after hours of probing and prodding, Hitotsu at last found an incident, which denoted the sword's use for such a purpose. 

The tale spoke of an elderly man whose wife of many decades grew deathly ill. Far and wide, the man sought a cure, but none could be found. Torn with grief and sadness, yet unwilling to give in and allow his wife to die, he sought out the sword, reasoning if it could not save his beloved's life, it could at least spare her from dying alone. So for many months he searched and returned successful. Intently, the prince read on to find the end result of the man's quest but found the page missing, torn from its place among the others. Enraged, he threw the book aside and trudged up the glossy stone steps, down the hall to his room, where a soothing bath awaited him. At his request, the servant poured fragrances into the steaming liquid, filling the room with the scent of lilies and wild flowers. The prince sighed in relief as he stepped into the depths of relaxation and contentment. As he lay in the gentle rolling waters, his mind wandered back to the legend, contemplating whether the stranger knew the ending to the healing tale and therefore spoke of the prospect of his mother's health being restored. In order for his mounting questions to be answered, he would have to find the Enigmatic Fire and ask. Shaking his head, he decided to worry about such burdensome things later. Without a doubt, Nazonohi would return to the palace just as he had come. There was no need to fret. So for the time being, Hitotsu allowed himself a small portion of peace, free of all anxieties.

After a full half-hour, the prince emerged from the bath, his slender body wrapped in a silken robe of garnet. His scarlet hair draped about his shoulders, dripping with fragranced water, as he made his way to his mother's room. Though the hour was ungodly, he entered her chamber, observing her placid slumber while she dreamed away in her own little world. With his fingertips, he gently stroked the side of her face, then kissed her softly goodnight.

Entering his own chamber, he was greeted by his personal servant, Suichi, who helped him dress for bed. Relishing in the feel of the satiny fabric against his skin, he thanked Suichi and bid him goodnight. The old man gave a wide, toothless grin in response and left.

Enveloped by satin sheets, velvet pillows, and a comforter of premium down feathers, he slid the silk curtains, forming privacy around his canopy bed, closed and shut his eyes to dream of far-off places, of sloping valleys, and towering mountains in the distant lands. Wrapped in a shawl of moonbeams, Sleep tiptoed into his abode to sprinkle him with stardust and sands of Arabia and to sing to him the song of fancy. Smiling, he nestled down further within the folds of his bed, awaiting the lullling melody. Then, the sound of a window being silently forced opened made his breath quicken. Wide-awake, he sat upright, staring past the silk curtains surrounding his bed, past his bedroom door, trying to locate the room in which the prowler had entered. Using his acute hearing, the prince traveled through the darkness until he arrived at his mother's door. "Oh no," he cried and, grabbing his sword from under his mattress, raced down the deserted corridors to the threshold of adulterated sanctity.

Gripping his sword firmly, he took in a deep breath, fearing the worst and stealthily infiltrated the chamber. Darkness encased the room and concealed all life within it. So impenetrable was the gloom, he could not see his hand an inch from his eyes. Since sight was of no use, he tuned his other senses and detected another presence besides his soundly sleeping mother. Though the residual taste of the warrior's spirit was familiar, the size of the aura was insignificant, adding up to no more than that of a common housefly. A chilling breeze ambled through the drapes on the far side of the room. Yet no housefly could have broken into his abode and cause him so much dread. Circling around, he groped for the side of his mother's bed, but instead of feeling the cottony fabric of her summer blankets, something quite foreboding had replaced it - inhuman flesh, the smell of which and the texture being far different than his kin's.

Jumping away, he whipped out his sword in front of him towards where the intruder stood and, in a stern voice, called out, "Who are you? What have you done?"

"Forgotten already?" Before his very eyes, the weak aura blazed a powerful ice blue scattering sparks of dark red flame and purple, growing stronger at a rapid rate. Hitotsu was amazed at the drastic increase and was struck with awe. Who was this stranger?

Suddenly, a small flame flickered in the gloom, hovering in thin air amid the glowing spirit, and illuminated a blood-red eye. "No, it can't be," he stammered.

"Oh, but it is." The stranger said confidently. Hitotsu watched as the flame danced towards the hanging white lantern by his mother's bedside and lit the oil and wick, casting an orange glow across the walls. The fierce display of power died down as the light grew and the prince clearly saw that this young man was indeed Nazonohi.

Before the words could leave his mouth, the young man stated, "If you're wondering, I have the ability to mask my body signatures to amazing proportions, but I knew, considering your skill, you'd discover me no matter."

The prince was flabbergasted, but soon was distraught with other concerns. His eyes sailed over to his mother, wide with dread, but the stranger assured him, "She's fine. I did nothing to her."

"Then why are you here?"

"I merely wished to ascertain the severity of her condition." Nazonohi sat with crossed knee upon the canopy of the bed, staring down at the slumbering soul beneath. "She really is in a sorry state."

Infuriated by Nazonohi's insolence towards the former Queen, the prince protectively hunched over her, glaring fiercely at the intruder, and snarled, "You leave my mother out of this!"

Silence. The grandfather clock chimed in a melancholy tone that the hour of midnight had steadily approached. After the twelfth toll, the prince busied himself with tidy his mother's sheet and asked, "What are you doing here, really? The hour is quite ungodly. You must have a better reason than my mother's health."

"Perceptive, aren't you?" Nazonohi smirked. "Our search begins tomorrow."

"So soon," the prince inquired. "You asked but yesterday and there are so many things left undone."

"Like," His tone implying the need for a good excuse.

Hitotsu thought of one he believed would suit the seemingly slight stranger. "Tradition denotes prior to a long and harrowing journey, which this most assured shall be, a gallinaceous feast must be prepared and eaten..."

"Forget it," snapped the dark flame. "We're setting off in the morning and that's final. No fancy dinners."

"I at least need to inform my people." The prince headed for the door to make preparations but Nazonohi immediately jumped from the canopy and blocked his escape.

"No. You shall do nothing of the sort."

"Where do you get the gall to give me orders? For you impudence, I should slay you!"

"A sword is the only weapon you have?" The enigmatic stranger chuckled, bounding over to the open window. Staring out at the velvet darkness surrounding the castle, he rested his arm against the marble sill. "Well, considering nearly a hundred men under my command are waiitng outside, it appears I have the upper hand."

Hestitantly the prince approached him and followed his gaze. His hand flew to his mouth to cover his disbelief. Below him, filling the castle courtyard and streaming out into the moors and forest, were hundreds of thousands of hideous and grotesque creatures, some resembling man, while others were most beastly and ethereal, all armed with weapons promising mass destruction and eradication of whomever stood in their path. What surprised the prince most of all, was not only the vast amounts of subjects the stranger had been produced in such short time, but the fact he felt nothing. He sensed no presence or life besides his mother and Nazonohi. The only sense the hordes touched was sound. Their voices, gruff and sickly sweet, the churning sound of metal scraping upon metal, being sharpened for their upcoming posts, all coiled in Hitotsu's ears like vile worms.

Fighting the urge to turn away, he asked, breathless with confusion and disgust, "Why can't I sense them?"

Nazonohi merely laughed, a chilling and hollow note, which left a bitter taste in his mouth. In those few moments, Hitotsu swore the stranger's face had changed. The passive and coldly stoic quality was gone. His eyes glowed a deep scarlet, his features laced with hidden intent and maliciousness. His aura became ominous, filled with animosity and ill will. The prince shivered, shutting his eyes and hoping what he was seeing - feeling - was nothing more than a bad dream or a misconception. After a few moments of silence, he peeked open an eye and saw Nazonohi, his hard-set scowl and seriousness having returned, or having never left. Giving him a stern look, he bluntly stated, "I'll be back at dawn. You had better be prepared." With his words, a strong wind blew, causing the candle to flicker wildly, and with the dancing shadows, the stranger faded into the darkness.


End file.
